


And Good Times Were Had By All

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Horn kink, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Partial DA kink meme fill for M!Adaar + Valo-Kas show Cullen a good time
Relationships: Male Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Male Adaar/Cullen Rutherford/Valo-Kas Mercenaries
Kudos: 15





	And Good Times Were Had By All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DA kink meme 

"I-Inquisitor…”Cullen stammers as Adaar walks in. Adaar is a imposing man, even for a qunari. Or a vashoth, as Adaar would insist being called, a touch angrily. He had never been a qunari and never would be one. He preferred being called “heathen oxman”, to being called a qunari.

Adaar’s silky black gaze is set deep in his face, under heavy brows that make him look like he is eternally pissed at the world. Despite his appearance Adaar is a gentle man, finding sympathy in his heart for the most wretched of creatures. It was his big heart and readiness to take on the world’s problems on his problems that made him the inquisitor.

But Cullen doesn’t want the inquisitor, not tonight. He wants the primal flame that is chained inside every qunari, every vashoth, that is embraced by some of the Tal-Vashoth. He wanted passion and anger. He knows tonight he is going to get it.

Adaar walks to Cullen slowly, his long black hair free from it’s customary bun, framing his dark grey face. When he stops, Cullen has to look up to meet his intense eyes. “Are you ready?” Adaar asks, and Cullen feels anger flare inside himself. He was tired of denying himself. He wants lyrium so badly it hurts, and in his hurt he lashes out.

“I AM ready. The question is, are you?” Cullen spits out as he gets even closer to Adaar. Adaar takes Cullen’s face into his hands and growls.”Are you in too much pain to really consent?” Cullen looks down, a bit ashamed to be seen through so quickly. The hand is tight on his jaw and he is forced raise his gaze.”Are. You. Able. To. Consent?” Cullen shivers at the gentle rumble of Adaar’s voice. “Yes.” He whispers.

Adaar smiles. “Prove it.” Cullen wonders how he is supposed to prove it. The pain is there, it always is, but it’s manageable, an irritant, nothing more. “Please, Adaar… Please” he begs “I want i-it… So badly…” But Adaar isn’t satisfied so easily. “You want what, Commander?” Cullen feels arousal and need fighting with his embarrassment. His cheeks get even redder and he pants with arousal. The thought of men, big men like Adaar, fucking him, covering him in their cum, here in his office, where he worked every day… Holding on to their horns as they fucked him hard... But they were also dirty, deviant thoughts and he was the Commander of the Inquisition. What if someone found out, what if…

Like reading his mind, Adaar takes his jaw on to his hand once again. “Hey. No one will know. Leliana is in charge tonight and only she has the key to the doors of your office after we lock them. It’s your free night, you deserve it.” He strokes Cullen’s jaw gently and Cullen feels himself relaxing slightly into the caress. “Me and my friends will take good care of you, Cullen.” He says, his intense gaze soft and warm and full of promises.

Cullen swallows. He wants this way too much to give it up now. He has been dreaming about it since he first had sex with Adaar. “I want it… I want those big meaty qu- err.. vashoth cocks f-fucking me..” Cullen says with gasp.

“Show me you are slut enough for it, Commander.” Adaar says, a wicked smile caressing his lips. Cullen shivers and hesitates, knowing instantly what Adaar wants. He looks around. The doors aren’t locked yet, anyone could walk in… Especially Jim, who has a miserable timing with his reports. Maybe it would only be right for him to catch them, maybe he would learn to knock then. His eyes haze over as he imagines himself, riding a big grey qunari cock, Jim’s eyes widening as he sputters, his speech coming to screeching halt. Him joining them, slipping his tiny cock there, in his hole, beside the large qunari cock, emphasizing how big the other cock in him was…

Cullen snaps out of it. It wasn’t proper to think about your employees in such a way. He was his superior after all. How could he look Jim in the eye after this. Nor your employers, which Adaar technically was. But it was different, they had already crossed the line, when they fucked like horny teenagers in the inquisitor’s quarters.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Cullen stretched himself across his desk like many times before. Slowly he pushed his trousers and breeches down his leg, sighing with relief when his hard cock came free. He continues until his trousers touch the ground, exposing his bare ass to the inquisitor. His gaze is locked to the doors, his feelings a heady, addicting mix of dread, anticipation and lust.

An appreciative hand squeezes his asscheek and Cullen’s attention is snared by his ass, the feel of that big hand squeezing it so deliciously. Then there are a few arousing slaps, because Adaar likes his asscheeks blushing. Cullen can’t help the gasps escaping him at both slaps. He squirms, he wants Adaar to get on with it, so they can get to the main event of the night.

Adaar takes his asscheeks into his big hands and spreads and if Cullen’s face wasn’t already red, it would certainly be now. Cullen feels the heavy gaze on his hole, which is already glistening with lube. “Aaaah… Such a good whore. All ready to be used…” Adaar sighs as he pushes his fingers in. Cullen moans at the feeling of those big fingers breaching him. It feels so good. He left himself a little tight, to be able to enjoy the burn and stretch, but Adaar quickly stretches him, until he can take four fingers and is panting with need to come.

“I’ll get the others. Wait here.” Adaar says. Cullen wonders if he should leave his trouser and breaches on the floor, or if there are going to be any introductions. Cullen feels his cock drooling at the thought of the qunari just coming inside and taking him, but Adaar puts a stop to his wonderings by dressing him back up. “They like opening their presents.” Adaar says, smirking as he leaves.

Cullen breaths in and adjusts his hard cock. Slowly the haze of arousal fades and he feels himself tense. This was a bad idea… he shouldn’t do this… Lyrium his blood sings. Lyrium will make these wants quiet. Lyrium and prayer, he needs to pray, he needs to…

Cullen curses and buries himself into the paperwork, to avoid both his cock hungry thoughts, and the need for lyrium. His… guests… would be here soon enough. His cock twitches at the idea, and he sighs.

In the end, Cullen gets so wrapped up in the paperwork, that his answer to the knock on his door is a brusque and commanding. When he raises his gaze, it meets Adaar’s amused one. Cullen gets up quickly and watches as the members of the Valo-Kas mercenary company walk into his office. He is surprised to see women come in as well, but mostly his attention is grabbed by the three men who walk in.

Cullen’s eyes take in the diverse group, finally settling on the smallest of the three. He’s about Cullen’s height, clad in comfortable white cotton shirt, well suited to being worn under armor, as well as brown leather trousers and boots. His white hair is styled in long thick dreadlocks, falling down his back and chest, contrasting beautifully with his ashen grey skin. He meets the qun- vashot’s olive green eyes, only to find the vashoth giving him a once over as well.

Adaar coughs and Cullen breaks the eye contact to look at his knowing eyes. Adaar smiles and introduces the leader of the group, Shokrakar, a large woman, with large black horns pointing straight back. She has short flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes set heavily in a freckled, tan face littered with scars. Still glad in heavy armor and a large two-handed sword tied to her back, she looks intimidating, but calm sure. Cullen smiles at the woman, who is smiling back, a touch amusedly, and they shake hands, while Adaar introduces him.

“Nice to meet you, Commander,” she says, her voice deep and smoky. She’s not a woman Cullen would normally bed, preferring human and elf women, but then he had never before entertained bedding a qunari before he slept with Adaar. His sudden interest must show in his body language because a woman slightly shorter than Cullen, but build with far more muscle and fat, walks firmly between them. Her black eyes stare straight into his soul as she growls at him. “Don’t even think about it, “Commander”. She is off limits, is that clear?” Cullen can hear the quotation marks around his title. “I-I didn’t mean to offend, I-I just…” the vashoth just glares at him and walks off, Shokrakar following her girlfriend, turns back and smiles wickedly: ”Have a nice night, boys,” she says and walks away.

Adaar laughs a little uncharacteristically awkward laugh and says “That was Sata-Kas. She’s a bit possessive.” The group’s last woman laughs. She’s a tall slim woman, with an olive tinted skin and big hazel eyes. Her hair is long and wavy brown and a bit unruly. Her dark grey horns are almost covered by her hair. They curl around the side of the head, ornate metal surrounding the tips. “That’s putting it lightly. I am Katoh.” She says, shaking Cullen’s hand, her grip light and warm. “But I should go as well.” She walks to a man built like a great bear and kisses his bearded cheek. “Have fun.” She says, smiling a bit uncertainly. The man smiles and kisses her hand. “I’ll be back for the night.” The woman’s smile is bright as the sun as she nods and walks out the door.

Cullen wonders about their relationship, as he looks at the serious man. Maybe their relationship was an open one. Cullen didn’t want to come between them, but didn’t know how to ask about it. Seeing Cullen’s discomfort, the man smiles reassuringly. “It’s just been a while… We are in agreement with this. She finds sex repulsive, but understands I need it at times.” he smiles “Might be too much information, but you looked spooked, so just know that we both agreed to this and are okay with this.”

Cullen finds the whole thing a bit weird, just like when he’d first heard of something similar between the more adventurous antivans. Strangely he feels both conflicted and a bit aroused at the thought of “cheating”. In a way it gives him freedom from his emotions, knowing the person with him is with someone else. He doesn’t know he could ever let his lover be with someone else. It reminds him a bit of the thing him and Adaar have. No words of love or exclusivity had been spoken between them.

All thoughts of the weirdness of the situation disappear when the vashoth starts to slowly approach him, with hunger in his eyes. Cullen shivers slightly under his gaze. Maker, he is huge, Cullen finds himself thinking. Cullen takes in the wide chest closing in on him and finds his breathing getting slightly faster, as he feels himself getting aroused. The vashoth crowds into his personal space close enough that Cullen can feel the warmth emanating from his huge chest. He feels a large hand grip his jaw and tilt it up.

Before Cullen can even take in the blueness of the vashoth’s eyes he’s being kissed, gently, with enough space for Cullen to easily break the kiss if he so desires. It feels so good, so addicting, that Cullen surrenders to the feeling, answering clumsily. The kiss heats up immediately, and Cullen finds himself being devoured. He moans at the feeling. There’s something arousing about this being a total stranger, a man whose name he doesn’t even know.

His feet leave the ground as the vashoth lifts him easily from the ground for ease of access. The show of force makes him moan. He feels helpless in the vashoth’s arms, and to his surprise, it turns him on even more.

The man breaks the kiss, and Cullen opens his eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed, and stares into the blue eyes. The gently puts him down to his unsteady feet. He feels himself stumble, but someone is there to catch him, to support him. He finds himself in an embrace of smaller, but just as strong arms. “You okay?” Someone whispers, their warm breath caressing his ear, making a fresh wave of arousal pool in his gut. It takes a moment, but he recognizes the voice as Adaar. Adaar was there for him, like a security blanket to fall on, warm and familiar.

“Fine, that’s was just...intense,” Cullen says, still a bit breathless. For some reason he finds himself staying in Adaar’s arms, even leaning back into the embrace. Adaar walks them to sit in a strategically placed chair but doesn’t let Cullen out of his arms, instead Cullen finds himself sitting on Adaar’s lap. Adaar gently spreads his legs, exposing the obscene bulge in his trousers to the other men in the room. Slowly he brings his hand to gently rub the bulge. Cullen moans and arches his head back against Adaar’s shoulder at the gentle touch. He feels the other vashoths gaze on himself and he blushes a bit at the wanton display he is making, even though he is still clothed.

He feels a touch on his clothed thigh. The huge blue-eyed vashoth is kneeling there, between his legs, rubbing his thighs. “This okay?” he says, and Cullen feels a slight shock of electricity dancing on his skin. “You’re a mage.” Cullen breathes out. “Is that a problem?” Cullen thinks about it. Is it a problem? There’s fear there, but also something else… Fascination? “I’ve… I’ve never been with a mage, it- it was forbidden in the Circle and after that ermm…”

“Does that make it hot, Commander? Do you wish to be naughty?” Adaar rumbles to his ear. “All those new sensations…” Adaar fingers caress his hair soothingly, reassuringly, as if to say that he’ll be there to anchor him through all the new experiences.

“This is a fantastic opportunity to check if you remember your safe word, don’t you think?” Whereas the words before were seductive, they are now serious, but his hand keeps on the barely there caressing of his cock through the leather of his pants. The touch slows and slowly stops, as Cullen keeps silent. Cullen makes a protesting noise at that. “What is your watchword, Cullen?” Cullen groans, he knows he has to say it before Adaar will continue, or let others continue. “Lyrium.” As a reward, the touch is back.

“I am Kaariss.” says the huge blue-eyed vashoth. “And I’d want to hear you say it if you will bed a mage. I want to hear that you accept me using my talents on you.” Cullen sighs as the rubbing on his cock stops once again, but the hand stays there a warm, intimate reassurance.”I promise to I will not hurt you-” Kaariss says before Adaar cuts him off: “And I won’t let him.”

Cullen hesitates. It was tempting, but… There was always a but with mages. For a moment he lets himself remember Solona, a mage in the Ferelden Circle. She was long dead because of Uldred’s machinations, but Cullen still remembers her smile, her long auburn hair, the hope in her eyes when she spoke to him. She had been his charge, he couldn’t let these feelings overwhelm him, couldn’t let his curiosity take hold. He remembers her lifeless eyes, her memory twisted by the demons that had taken over Kinloch Hold.

But things were different now, he was in charge of no one in this room. Kaariss was clearly an accomplished mage, being able to manipulate electricity so well. He sighs, his decision made. “I don’t mind you being a mage. And I want you to use your talents to both of our.. ah… enjoyment.” Cullen says, blushing slightly. Adaar resumes stroking his now softened cock.


End file.
